TBP Avenger Heavy Torpedo Bomber
Name: Avenger Craft: TBP Avenger Heavy Torpedo Bomber Type: Heavy Torpedo Bomber Scale: starfighter Length: 33 meters Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: 1.6 metric tons Consumables: 11 days Jump Drive: x1 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D+2 Space: 7 Atmosphere: 350; 1,000 km/h Hull: 6D Shields: 8D Sensors *Passive: 27 / 0D+2 *Scan: 53 / 1D+1 *Search: 107 / 2D *Focus: 3 / 2D+2 Weapons *'2 Heavy Mass Driver Cannons '(firelinked) : Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/6/12 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/600/1,200m Damage: 4D+2 *'2 Heavy Photon Guns '(firelinked) : Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/6/12 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/600/1,200m Damage: 5D+2 *'2 Leech Guns '(firelinked) : Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+2 Space Range: 1-4/8/16 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/800/1,600m Damage: 4D+2 Ionization *'2 Stormfire Guns '(firelinked) : Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: Character Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 16D Space Range: 1-3/6/12 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/600/1,200m Damage: 3D+1 *'Enhanced Mass Driver Cannon' : Fire Arc: aft turret Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-2/4/8 Atmosphere Range: 10-200/400/800m Damage: 2D+2 *'Enhanced Image Recognition (EIR) Missiles' : Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-4/8/24 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/800/2,400m Ammo: Dual Light Ordnance Hardpoint x4 (8 total missiles) Damage: 11D+1 *'Mk. IV Torpedoes' : Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/4/16 Atmosphere Range: 10-200/400/1,600m Ammo: Quad Heavy Ordnance Hardpoint x1 (4 total torpedoes) Damage: 10D *'Tractor Beam' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-3/6/11 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/600/1,100m Strength: 3D+2 *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D *'Countermeasure Pod Dispenser' :Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Ammo: 24 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -1D Gear: *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. Description: The Avenger is a heavy bomber and a primary fighter of the Union of Border Worlds. Overview The Avenger is a massive bomber of a bulky and unconventional design. It is heavily armed with numerous lasers and a standard missile loadout, granting it a great deal of firepower. It is large and heavily-armored, allowing it extra protection on the battlefield. It also possesses jump capabilities. However, its large size and thick armor also reduces its speed and maneuverability, making it an easy target for intercepting craft. To compensate for this disadvantage, it is armed with a rear turret. History The Avenger is primarily fielded by the Union of Border Worlds. The Avenger undertook numerous actions during the Border Worlds Conflict in 2673, and was used to assault enemy capital ships and installations controlled by the Black Lance. Unfortunately, several Avengers made their way into the hands of the Black Lance, and proved a lethal threat to the Union and Confederation alike. One infamous action performed by the Avenger was the destruction of the Orlando Depot in the Hellespont System. The Black Lance pilot known only as Seether destroyed the depot just as Colonel Christopher Blair and Major Todd Marshall arrived to acquire a shuttle to Sol. The attack wiped out at least 3,000 Terran personnel on the station. Seether declared the attack a Border Worlds victory and fled before Blair could intercept him. Avengers undertook actions against several Black Lance task forces, and were used in the assault on the TCS Lexington in the Silenos System. Colonel Blair used leech weapons against the Lexington until it was disabled, leaving its Black Lance contingent stranded and allowing the BWS Intrepid to escape. Images Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Avenger *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 303) *thedemonapostle